sword_art_online_deutschfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kibaou
Kibaou|キバオウ|Kibaou}} war einer der 10.000 Spieler, die in Sword Art Online gefangen waren. Er spricht mit einem Kansai Akzent. Aussehen Laut Kirito ist Kibaou ein kleiner, aber trotzdem kräftig gebauter Mann mit ockerbraunem, stacheligem HaarProgressive Volume 1 Part 5. Er hat außerdem einen kleinen ockerfarbenen Kinnbart und braune AugenEpisode 2. Er trägt einen Kettenpanzer mit einem recht großen einhändigen Schwert auf seinem Rücken. Persönlichkeit Kibaou ist ein machthungriger Mann, der seine Autorität dafür ausnutzt, sein Wohlhaben zu verbessern, indem er Steuern erzwingt und Items durch Bedrohung einnimmt. Chronologie Aincrad Die Arie in der sternlosen Nacht Kibaou tauchte das erste Mal während der Versammlung einen Monat nach dem Beginn des Spiels auf, in der der Angriff auf den Boss der 1. Ebene, Illfang dem Kobold-König geplant wurde. Kibaou beschuldigte die Beta-Tester für die Tode der Spieler bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt und verlangte, dass die Beta-Tester sich entschuldigen und all ihr Geld und alle ihre Items an andere Spieler abgeben. Allerdings wurde er von Agil unterbrochen, der die Beta-Tester verteidigte, da sie die Informationen für den kostenlosen Ratgeber bereitgestellt hatten. Kibaou war einer er Spieler der Boss Raid-Gruppe der ersten Ebene und der Anführer der Gruppe E, die im Kampf für die Ruinenkobold-Wachen verantwortlich waren. The Day Before Es wurde erwähnt, dass Kibaou als der Anführer der Raid-Gruppe angesehen wurde. Er fiel auf falsche Informationen über den Boss herein, weshalb die damalige "Aincrad Befreiungsmannschaft" mit nur ungefähr 40 Mitgliedern in den Bossraum ging. Mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen starben, bis die restlichen Kämpfer der Front ihnen helfen konnten. Sie konnten den Boss trotz vieler Verluste besiegen. Kibaou zog sich nach dem Debakel von der Front zurück. Zusammen mit den verbleibenden Gildenmitgliedern reiste er zurück in die erste Ebene. Dort verbanden sie sich mit der Organisation "MMO Today", woraus die Aincrad Befreiungsarmee entstand. Die Ritter des Blutschwurs übernahmen die Verantwortung für die Gruppe. Das Mädchen im Morgentau Kibaous Gruppe war bekannt dafür, sehr gewissenlos zu sein. Sie missbrauchten ihre Autorität sogar an Kindern, von denen sie Steuern und Items erzwangen. With the growing displeasure of him being on the sidelines too much, he ordered the army squad led by Kobatz to take on the 74th Floor's boss, The Gleam Eyes, to prove that he was still contributing to clearing the game. After their slaughter, he was placed under a lot of heat. It was at this point that he staged a coup, stranding the guild's leader, Thinker, in a very high level dungeon and used his influence to stop the rest of «The Army» from interfering. At the end, after Thinker was rescued by Kirito and Asuna from the dungeon, he was finally overthrown. Kibaou was logged out after Kirito killed Heathcliff, prematurely clearing the game.Episode 14, Kayabas Logout-Liste Trivia *Kibaous Name kann als "Reißzahn-König" übersetzt werden, das Wort Kiba bedeutet Reißzahn und ou bedeutet König.Progressive Band 1 Referenzen *In der Originalgeschichte wurde Diavels Tod nach dem Sieg gegen Ilfang dem Kobold-König von einem Gruppenmitglied von Diavel, Lind, angesprochen. Dass Kirito ein Beta-Tester war, wurde von einem Gruppenmitlgied von Kibaou zur Sprache gebracht. Kibaou selbst schwieg in der Szene. Im Anime war Kibaou derjenige, der Diavels Tod ansprach. Linds Rolle wurde in der Szene ausgelassen.